No Personality
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: After an experiment that Wayne and Humphrey do goes wrong, Erik, Lilly, Carlos, Saul, Claudette, Kate wake up with no personality
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: Now with more songs' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Fade To Black

Humphrey was behind Wayne's home as he was waiting for Wayne to come back from an important trip. He stood in the backyard as he looked at the unkempt grass and a tree that was old and withered.

Humphrey turned to his side as he was lie next to the tree in a comfortable position. He the groaned as he turned his body to the other side. He groaned again and turned his body so his face was in the ground or in this case, the tree.

"Hey, this is actually pretty nice…" He said with a smirk. "That fat chick with wife beater sure had some crazy ideas."

Humphrey then heard a sound he was all too familiar with. He got off the floor and wiped the grass of himself. He looked to his right to see the TARDIS materializing in front of him.

Then it was there. The blue machine glimmered as Humphrey knocked on the door. A spiky black haired, lab coat wearing human came out. He smiled as Humphrey smiled.

The human, also known as Wayne let Humphrey in. Humphrey came in a felt the hand rail on the stairs.

"So Humphrey, wanna see something cool?"

"Ya'know it!"

"Alright…"

Wayne went to a table and he showed Humphrey a control pad. It had a screen and all these different buttons, knobs, and levers.

"What's this?"

"This… my dear friend… can detect a person's mood."

"Aw sweet… How does it work now?"

"Put your hand there." Wayne pointed to a pad that was in the shape of a hand. Humphrey did just that.

The screen then bleeped and showed a pulse sign. Then it showed a color and a word. It showed yellow and said over it, "Happy".

"Oh man that's cool! We gotta show the others."

When Humphrey took his hand away from the pad, a spark of electricity came between the hand and the pad. Wayne and Humphrey saw this and were confused.

"That supposed to happen?"

"I don't know. I tried it and it didn't do that. Maybe it can only take two people at a time… or your clothes are very static-y. either way there's nothing to worry about."

Humphrey smiled as he left the TARDIS. But, alas, there was something to fear. Humphrey didn't know it at the time, but his hand would cause changes for his friends.

Big changes. But for now, fade to black as the next chapter comes out tomorrow.


	3. Selfie By The Pit

Humphrey was walking through Mercy and he was loving life. He had nothing to worry. But, like the person writing these stories self-esteem, that was just false.

"Humphrey!" He heard his name come from behind him. He turned.

He saw Erik, Lilly, Carlos, Saul, Claudette, and Kate at a bottomless pit that happened to be in Mercy there. He went over and asked them what was up. They then said.

"Could you take our picture with this pit?"

"Sure." They threw him the camera and he started to focus it. He then took a pic. But something happened.

He pressed the button with the finger on the hand that he touched the pad with. Once he touched the camera with the hand, the electricity went surging through the camera.

It only needed a spark, say, from a flash, to be released. Once Humphrey snapped the pic, the electricity spark in mix with the flash and anyone on the other side of the camera was affected.

Humphrey looked at the picture and he thought it came out fantastic. He smiled as he walked over to the gang and tried to give them the camera. But when he looked up from the picture, he saw that they were in a daze.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing…" Kate said as she blinked. She took the camera and the gang went in their different ways.

Later that day, Humphrey wanted to see how Erik and his gang were doing. He walked over to their home and knocked on their door. But something strange happened.

The door was open. He opened it more and saw Lilly sitting on the floor. Humphrey looked at her and when he touched her shoulder, she looked up.

"You ok?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes Humphrey… I think… I don't know…" She said in a sigh. Humphrey was creeped out.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I… I don't have the ability to flirt with boys, what makes you think I have a boyfriend?"

"What? You the flirtatious queen!"

"I don't think so…" Lilly said as she looked away.

Humphrey got up and was determined to find some answers. He went further in the house and found Erik.

He found him, but he was just looking around in a room. He wasn't doing that much. Humphrey then asked Erik what was wrong.

"I don't know… after that picture… I just don't feel like me…

Humphrey looked at Erik and he was concerned. He'd never seen Erik like this. Erik! The jokester! Humphrey then asked him if he could explain his reasoning to not feeling right.

Erik looked at Humphrey and music started to play.


	4. No Personality

(Starts off as a comical, upbeat mellow)

Erik: I used to be a comic, making jokes left and right

I used to be eccentric, but now I'm gray as midnight

I try to make a simple joke, yet I'm brought with mock and scorn

In my entire upbeat life, I've never seen this before

I try to get by, but everyone can see

Because now I have to live my life

With no personality

(Changes to a southern beat with a banjo)

Lilly: I was a gorgeous girl who got girls with looks alone

I used to have every man in my paw

But now they want different bones

I was also caring with a sweet, loving mix

Y'all can see that's gone now, it's better just to ditch

I try to get by, but everyone can see

Because now I have to live my life

With no personality

(Changes into a Broadway style tune)

Carlos: When it comes to ladies, I was an instant hit

I give girls what they want with my ten-inch gift

My addiction to coffee and interest in Doctor Who

It goes all the way, down the drain

And now I've changed my tune

I try to get by, but everyone can see

Because now I have to live my life

With no personality

(Changes into a fast pace, dark jazz beat)

Claudette: Some say I'm the Girl Who Waited, others a companion

My whole life is based on being a time traveling wife of Aaron

*Talking* Oops, did I give that away…. Spoilers….

But my sassiness and passion is lacking in grace

This new me, it ain't pretty

To me, it is a bit of a disgrace

I try to get by, but everyone can see

Because now I have to live my life

With no personality

(Changes into a slow, slightly off key whimsical tune)

Saul: I love Claud… never mind I said that, I just don't know what went wrong

I can barely hold a tune to this very song

My time of being a strong, sidekick is already up

And now I... uh… line?

Claudette: Finish your part!

Saul: Alright, I try to get by, but everyone can see

Because now I have to live my life

With no personality

(Change to a dark cabaret tune)

Kate: I was a backseat driver in good

I was never uncivil

My passion was intense and hot

Maybe I still have it

But maybe I just forgot

I try to get by, but everyone can see

Because now I have to live my life….

Erik: Live my life…

Lilly: Live my life…

Carlos/Saul: Live my life…

Claudette: My whole life…

Everyone: With no personality


	5. On a Ride

Humphrey didn't know what to do. He was freaking out. He paced back and forth in the TARDIS. He told Wayne the problem that he had.

Wayne was looking in the book that was given to him by Aaron. He couldn't find anything that correlates to this sort of problem they're in.

"I can't find anything. Ugh!" He threw the book on the console and grabbed his temple in pain.

"I need an aspirin…"

"I need your help…"

"What do you want me to do? Let you do the exact same thing…"

Humphrey then looked up. He found it. The one thing that would help him… replicate the same thing. "What if we do that?"

"Do what?"

"Recreate the same scenario that got them like this… think about it Wayne…"

Wayne thought. It wasn't a bad idea… although it was Humphrey's plan. The more he thought, he thought it was better than anything he could think of.

"Let's do it… but what were we doing?"

"We were looking at your…" Humphrey stopped.

"Of course!" Humphrey and Wayne said together.

They ran over to the machine that started this whole thing. Humphrey touched the machine and his mood came out as green and with this word, "Disgusted".

"What?"

"Don't question this thing." Humphrey took his hand out of the pad and they saw electricity. Now they just needed to use it on their friends.

"What now?"

"Now…. We ride…" Wayne said as he put on some sunglasses.

"What? No, no we don't… we take a picture of them."

"Oh right…" Wayne said dejected that he didn't get to ride out.

"Let's go…"

"On a ride?"

"Stop… just… just stop… please.

"Fine…. *Teeth clenched* We'll do all the things that you want to do…"


	6. m nuiD laYSemo

Humphrey was running through the street and so was Wayne. They tried to gather everyone that they needed for the group picture.

Humphrey went into the trio's home and started to shout.

"Come out! Come on!" He looked everywhere for them but couldn't find them. "Ok, if I were walking around with no personality, where would I be?"

He looked in a small area that obviously couldn't hold a grown person. He then looked in a more reasonable spot…. Behind the couch.

He then found them… just doing nothing in the back of the couch and sighing to themselves as if they lost their youth.

Humphrey picked them up, two over his shoulder and one dragging along the floor. "Ok, got these three here…. Where's…."

Before anyone could answer, Humphrey heard his name. He looked behind him and saw Wayne… dragging Kate's body on the floor like a piece of garbage.

"What are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?" Wayne said confused at the question.

"Don't drag her like that Wayne!"

"Sorry…" He then dropped her on the floor and Humphrey wanted to scream at him. But he didn't have time for that.

"Let's take a picture!" Humphrey then pointed the camera at the gang and told them to smile.

"Smile damn you!" He yelled at them. They couldn't of course.

"Humphrey! Take the picture!"

"Ok, ok!" He then took it and the flash went. It took a while for them to get back to normal but eventually they did.

"What-what happened?" Claudette asked in a daze.

"I-I don't know… Humphrey explain!" Kate yelled at Humphrey in his ear.

"I will, just one thing Kate…"

"What?" 

"DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

"Sorry…"

"What happened was that I dun goofed." Wayne said. "I shouldn't have made that machine."

"What machine?! What are you talking ab…?!" Kate yelled again in Humphrey's ear.

"Kate! Ear! Ow!"

"Again… sorry…"

"I would say something, but I don't want to destroy Humphrey's ears, so, I'll keep it to myself. But I'm glad you guys are back now."

"Yes, now let's never speak of this incident again." Humphrey said as everyone nodded in agreement.

 _ **m nuiD !laYSemo**_


End file.
